


Sugar Rush

by trenzalure



Category: Holy Musical B@man - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Psychopaths In Love, So much angst, candy and sweet tooth are cute little kids, team starkid, then they're murderous psychopaths, this is old writing but it's decent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenzalure/pseuds/trenzalure
Summary: Sweet Tooth and Candy meet one dark night in Gotham city, before anyone knew what they would become. Years later, they find themselves together again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from my first half dozen weird ass attempts at Dramione fanfiction, this is quite possibly THE most embarrassing fanfic I’ve ever written. I was TWELVE and barely knew what fanfiction was, okay, so cut me some slack. To those of you who liked my (much more recent) Sherlock fanfictions and to all the lovely people who have complimented my writing on this blog, KNOW THAT THIS IS HOW I STARTED OUT. I’m kinda regretting this already. Oh well. I’ll just think of it as my version of “Hello Internet”. I’d also like to add that pretentious twelve year old me thought more chapter somehow = better fic, so this was originally broken into ELEVEN chapters, ugh. I’ve compiled everything into three parts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when two lonely, abused, harmless kids meet, it gives them both the potential to be something completely other than “harmless”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for past child abuse, minor injury.

It was dark, but the summer night was warm, and the girl who called herself Candy was too angry to be afraid. Although… she knew she would be pretty scared soon, and she had to find her brother. Or else…

Candy was brought out of her daze by the sound of sobbing. She turned the corner of an alley and found a boy about her own age, 9, sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

“Hey,” Candy called. The boy’s head jerked up suddenly, and she watched him size up her clean, almost-new jeans and her spotless blue vest. In contrast, he was covered in dirt and one knee was badly scraped.

“Who are you?” the boy croaked hoarsely.

“My name’s Candy.” She offered him a hand up. After staring at her for a few more seconds, he accepted it. Candy could see his face was grimy and streaked with tears. For a moment neither seemed to know what to say. Then the boy spoke.

“I’m Sam.”

Candy smiled, a bright, naive smile.

“Great, now we know each other. Do you want to come with me?”

Sam blinked and attempted to scrub his face with the back of his hand.

“Come where?”

“To my brother’s apartment. He’d take care of both of us, I know he would.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

Sam bit his lip doubtfully.

“What happened to you?” he asked.

Candy frowned.

“My parents fight a lot. They say bad things and… and sometimes I’m afraid they’ll hurt me. So I left. Before they could.”

Sam’s blue eyes widened.

“Wow, that’s really bad.”

Candy shook off his sympathy.

“Yeah, well, now I’m going to my brother’s apartment and I won’t ever have to be with them again. Are you coming?”

Sam bit his lip again.

“Well… there’s something I have to do first. I can’t come. Sorry.”

She looked at him quizzically but he didn’t offer any more information.

“Okay.” She shrugged and started back along the way to her brother’s apartment building, which she knew by heart. She turned around abruptly to face Sam, who was watching her go. “Hey, Sam? Don’t let anyone see you cry. They’ll think you’re weak.”

I.

~CANDY~

I strolled into Sugar Rainbow and paid for a bag of M&Ms with the money I had just pickpocketed, then leaned against the wall outside to eat. It had been nearly thirteen years since that night on the street. I could still remember the first few golden days with my brother, the hours spent reading while he was at college.

Then, one night when he thought I was asleep, Rick made a phone call…to a community home.

I had never felt so betrayed. The next morning, I snuck out and began my life of crime. I slept under bridges and taught myself to pickpocket-a skill at which I was now very adept.

Not much to show for almost thirteen years.

I sighed and tore open the bag of M&Ms. I had almost finished when raised voices coming from Sugar Rainbow distracted me enough to get up and see what was going on. I could see the man at the counter arguing with the cashier. Then the customer’s face turned towards me and I could see part of his face. My eyes widened. Then I started to run towards the shop.

My sneaker caught in a crack, and I yelled as I felt myself falling. I tired to catch myself but it was too late. There was a sickening snap and I blacked out a second before the pain hit.

II.

~Sweet Tooth~

My first thought was, “She’s beautiful!”. My next thought was, “She’s bleeding!”.

I ran out of the shop and completely forgot my argument with the clerk- and my Redvines. He yelled after me but I kept going. He could keep the change, too, for all I cared.

Kneeling at the girl’s side, I checked her pulse. Fine. I breathed a sigh of relief, and her eyes fluttered open.

“Rick?” she asked hazily.

“No, my name’s Sam. Miss, are you alright? What happened?”

The girl sat up pretty fast.

“I-I’m okay. I just tripped.”

“Are you sure?” I asked anxiously. She frowned.

“Of course I’m okay, I told you, I just-” The girl gasped in pain.

“What?” I sounded really frantic, even to myself. She managed a tight smile.

“Y'know, it’s really cute, how concerned you are for a stranger you’ve never met. I think I twisted my ankle.” The matter-of-fact way she said it somehow made things worse. Gently, I scooped her up.

“Do you have a car?” I asked. The girl blinked.

“No.” She didn’t say anything else.

“Okay, I’m taking you to a hospital.” The girl struggled for a moment.

“What? I’m not hurt that bad. I could probably walk… home.” I glared at her. We both knew that wasn’t happening.

“Alright,” she relented. “But I’m fine! Really!”

III.

~Candy~

It was broken, I knew it. The guy who’d “rescued” me (whatever his name was)–seemed kinda mad that I’d told him it was just twisted. Hey first rule of street survival–never let anyone know you’re weak. Or weaker than you appear, in my case.

I still couldn’t believe that I’d thought he was Rick, who had completely disappeared a few years ago. Probably got sick of living in the world’s most crime-filled city and moved, I thought bitterly. It made me feel like I’d broken my ankle for nothing, along with scratching my forehead up pretty bad.

After I’d gotten my ankle set and been given crutches, the guy–I still couldn’t remember what he’d said his name was–offered to take me to his house. I didn’t argue this time. I really couldn’t bear to tell him I was homeless. Especially after he heard me tell the receptionist my mom’s name and the address of my parent’s house.

We drove to a part of Gotham that looked almost crime free compared to the rest of it, and stopped in front of a huge house.

“Wow!” I whispered. Looking up at the house, I suddenly felt self-conscious. “Um, I didn’t catch your name the first time. What was it again?” I asked as he helped me up the walk and inside. The man smiled at me.

“Sam. I’m Sam.”

“Sam…” I frowned thoughtfully. “That sounds familiar.” I tugged at my too-long brown ponytail, trying to balance on one foot at the same time. I finally collapsed on the couch, which was huge and expensive-looking, like everything else in the house.

“Here, let me do that.” Sam sat next to me and let my hair down. I noticed for the first time that his hair was dyed pale blue and matched his eyes, which seemed like a weird thing to miss the first twenty times you look at a person.

“My name’s Candy.” I said, realizing that I hadn’t introduced myself.

“Candy…” For a second we both stared at each other. Then we both yelled, “You’re that kid!” at exactly the same time.

“Did you ever find your brother?” Sam asked me.

“Yeah–his name’s Rick–”

Sam interrupted. “So, not your boyfriend?”

I gave him a sharp glance. “Sorry,” he muttered. I noticed he was blushing.

“No,” I said slowly, “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Oh.” He looked visibly relieved.

“Anyways…he wanted to put me in a community home so I ran away and I’ve been living on the streets…ever…since.” I realized I’d just told twelve years of my life in one sentence. Well…except for one thing. Suddenly being a thief seemed to be a major disadvantage of trying to attract a guy. You’d think I would’ve thought of that before.

“Hey,” I said abruptly. “What was the…‘thing’ you had to do?”

Sam turned away from me. I couldn’t see his face as he mumbled, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

His tone surprised me. “It can’t be that bad,” I said.

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it!” He whipped back to face me and the rage on his face scared me. Was this the same sweet nine-year-old I had found in an alley?

“Sorry. I’m really sorry.” His head dropped to his hands, but not before I saw a wave of shame come across his features. “It’s just…it’s hard.”

“No, I’m sorry. I get it. I really do.” I felt like an idiot. 'It can’t be that bad’? Oh yes it could. Life could always be “that bad”…or at least in my experience it could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face from the past…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for abuse, past death, and trauma.

IV.

~Sweet Tooth~

I couldn’t believe I’d lost my temper like that. Candy was SO, SO beautiful, and I couldn’t even look at her face without getting butterflies. Maybe she didn’t realize it, but I was falling for her hard and fast. And here I was yelling at her.

Maybe she would be the girl who finally fell for me- and stayed after she found out who I really was. The thought of telling her that I was a wanted criminal…well…it felt like stabbing myself in the heart.

But the truth was, I could never really be myself until I was Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth could take down anyone without batting an eye, steal whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. In a way, he was my hero. Oh, the irony.

V.

~Candy~

Sam led me to a guest room upstairs. “You can spend the night- if you want,” he told me shyly. I smiled.

“I don’t really have a choice, Sam. I’m homeless, I told you. And…” The next moment seemed to take an eternity. “I’m a pickpocket.”

Sam stared for a second. “I don’t see what that has to do with you spending the night.”

While I gaped, he added, “I’m not really Sam anymore. I’m Sweet Tooth.”

Sweet Tooth, the candy themed villain? Sweet Tooth, the most wanted criminal in Gotham? Sweet Tooth, the guy who was constantly laughing and making candy puns?

“Um,” I managed, “I don’t get it.” Real intelligent, Candy. Very witty.

Sam- I mean Sweet Tooth- smiled softly. “You don’t have to get it,” he whispered, and left the room.

VI.

~Sweet Tooth~

For the next few months, Candy and I were at the top of Gotham’s most wanted list. We were unstoppable. I finally abandoned the name Sam and moved to the hideout I’d been working on underground. Candy came too, of course.

I could feel myself fully morphing into Sweet Tooth until “Sam” was nearly nonexistent, not just in name, but in personality. I cracked candy puns all the time and burst into giggles at the slightest incident, although there still seemed to be a little part of me that was the small boy proud to share a name with Samwise Gamgee.

For a while, life seemed perfect. And then Candy and I started drifting further and further apart. I think it might have started all the way back on that night I told her I was Sweet Tooth, but it got gradually worse. She was…colder, somehow. She stayed, but I could tell that it was like a chore for her. She wore a mask of childish glee, never letting any feeling through past the dead expression in her eyes.

Her heart wasn’t in it. And I wanted that- her heart. Sometimes I’d lose my temper and hit her, which scared me probably more than it scared her. She shook it off, but then, she shook everything off. I knew I couldn’t let it show that I was scaring myself. Vulnerability was not an option for me, not anymore. I couldn’t go back to my old life.

No, Batman had taken that from me the night he took my parents, accidentally gunning them down on a side street while chasing some madman. The penguin, I think. Somehow it stung worse than if he had done it on purpose. He took two whole lives and changed one forever, with two misguided shots- and he didn’t even know it.

I couldn’t be happy until he was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to be a good person. You’d know that, if you ever really knew me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for abuse and past trauma.

VII.

~Candy~

I don’t know if Sweet Tooth ever thought we had something more than partnership in crime and a shared love of sugar. To tell the truth, I didn’t even know who I was anymore. Villainous, giggly, girly, flirty, Candy? Was that me? Who was I before that? I wasn’t even sure what “Sam” had been doing in that alley years ago, and I knew enough not to ask. All the same, having all these unanswered questions frustrated me beyond belief.

***

“Home.”

That’s what I called our hideout. There’s no way I’m going to tell you how to get there, but it involves an underground tunnel with various unpleasant death by candy booby traps. Sweet Tooth and I had memorized the only safe route.

The inside was surprisingly comfortable. It was almost like coming into ST’s old house. There was even the same couch that had once been in his living room.

Sweet Tooth was lying on that couch, curled into a ball and groaning quietly. For the first time in a long while, I felt sympathetic.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. I plopped down next to him and tried to look and sound as casual as possible. Sweet Tooth shifted a bit closer to me.

“Stomachache,” he muttered. “Too much candy.”

“You can never have too much Candy,” I teased him. The flirting felt good. It had been so long…

I tickled him under the chin to make him feel better. “Stop, Candy,” he begged, but he was laughing.

“Can-dee…” he complained.

I stopped and cupped his face in my hands. He blinked up at me innocently and for a moment I was reminded of little Sam in the alley.

Sweet tooth closed his eyes and laid his head in my lap. I ruffled his sky colored hair gently.

“Better?” I asked.

“Much,” he whispered without opening his eyes.

“Goodnight, ST.”

His only response was to take my hand.

I stayed there until he fell asleep.

VIII.

~Sweet Tooth~

For some reason, the night I spent with Candy reminded of how worthless I felt. Perhaps it had something to do with being cared about. My parents were unavenged, and it was my fault. All these years, I had never even attempted to hunt down Batman. To this day, he STILL didn’t know the pain he had caused…

Tonight, I thought. I was going to do it tonight. No plan. Just one objective- kill…

“Candy?” I called. I was actually taking a break from all the robberies, sitting on the floor and flicking through the channels of our stolen cable (yes, I steal cable. I am magical.).

“Yeah?” She walked into what was basically my room. Office, bedroom, planning space, whatever.

“I…I have to do something. Tonight. No questions, okay?” It wasn’t a command; it was a plea. Why was it a plea? And why couldn’t I just leave quietly like always? Why did I feel the need to tell her? I was in charge, right?

“No.”

I turned the TV off. “What?”

The sound of my own voice startled me. It was so…shocked. Angry.

“No. Don’t disappear like this. ST, look at you. You’re terrified.” She frowned, puzzled. “Of something or other.”

I could feel my face go red. “I am NOT terrified!”

Candy looked more sassy than I had seen her in a long time. “Oh, really? Is that why you’re shaking like a leaf and begging me not to ask questions?”

The moment she said it I realized it was true. The room was warm, but I was shivering as if I was outside in the dead of winter without a jacket.

“Sweet Tooth, look at me.”

I shook my head silently and kept my eyes to the floor.

“Sam!”

Only the jolt of hearing my former name could’ve gotten me to look at her. I did.

when our eyes met, at first all I could see was anger. Then she took a good look at my face, her glare melted, and there was nothing but concern. She walked over and sat on the floor

“Where are you going?” Candy asked softly.

“I was- I was going to go avenge my parents.”

The tears surprised me as much as they surprised her.

IX.

~Candy~

Sweet Tooth cried for a long time.

I couldn’t say I was too shocked about his parents. I didn’t ask him who did it. Actually, it was rather obvious. Batman could destroy anyone who got in his way. And what else would’ve created the huge grudge he had?

“ST,” I whispered. His head was resting against my shoulder, and I felt him shake it slightly.

“Yes,” I said back.

“No…” he whined into my shirt.

“You don’t want to kill him.”

“I have to.” A sob choked him.

“Alright then.” I took him by the shoulders so that we were face to face but I didn’t make him raise his eyes.

“If you don’t want to, then…” I could barely believe I was saying this- “Pretend you do.”

He looked up. His blue eyes were bloodshot and he was still crying. “What?”

“I learned a long time ago that being indifferent, not caring…that’s the only way to survive.” His head went straight back to my shoulder. He sniffled. I didn’t want to say any more. I didn’t want to hurt him, but I had to.

“You need to be indifferent about his life. Pretending you are is the only way to…be that way. Eventually.”

Was this me? Was this really me? I had asked this question so many times…seemed like I needed to answer it. I didn’t like what I was saying, but it made sense.

Sweet Tooth and I needed to be strong. This was the only way.

“Like it or not, this is our life now, sweetheart,” I told him.

“Yeah…” His voice was surprisingly clear. “I know.”

Epilogue

Sweet Tooth strode confidently through the darkened streets, Candy by his side. They were running through their recruitment and destruction plans one more time almost too excitedly. Every now and then Candy would let out a particularly high pitched giggle and he would have to remind her to keep it down.

The two arrived at the back door of the unassuming, seemingly abandoned building. Sweet Tooth noted with distaste that the door wasn’t even locked. Well, that would have to change. He started to open it, then paused.

“You’re sure you remember everything?”

Candy giggled again. “Absolutely.”

“Fantastic.” He grinned and she stood on tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. He tossed her a silver Hershey’s kiss and walked inside, nearly colliding with a man Candy recognized as Harvey Dent, better known as Two Face. She hurried away before he could spot her, but not before she heard “The Joker? The Joker was a sucker! ” echo from the grungy hideout. Candy smiled to herself. This was going to be fun.


End file.
